A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus has many advantages such as being light and thin, energy saving and radiationless. Therefore, LCDs have gradually replaced conventional Cathode-Ray Tube (CRT) displays. Currently, the LCD apparatus is widely applied to electronic apparatuses such as High-definition digital TVs, desktop computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), portable computers, mobile telephones and digital cameras.
FIG. 1 is an equivalent circuit of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel 1 and a peripheral circuit 2. The peripheral circuit 2 is connected with the electrodes of the liquid crystal display panel 1 via wires for providing the liquid crystal display panel 1 with a power supply and driving signals, and controlling the liquid crystal display panel 1 to display.
The liquid crystal display apparatus may be divided into three basic types according to the reflective modes of the liquid crystal display panels, i.e. a transmissive LCD, a reflective LCD and a transflective LCD. The transmissive LCD has a liquid crystal display panel with a back light source and the back light transmits the panel, and therefore can maintain a good display in normal or dark light. However, the transmissive LCD has large power consumption. The reflective LCD does not have a back light source and can utilize ambient light, and therefore provides a power saving. However, the reflective LCD has such a strong dependence on the ambient light that a good display can only be achieved with sufficient ambient light, otherwise the result may be a hard to recognize display with insufficient ambient light. The transflective LCD integrates both advantages of the transmissive LCD and the reflective LCD.
In the liquid crystal display apparatus, both the driving circuits and the back light source need power supplies such as batteries. Along with a huge demand for environment protection and regeneration clean energy in many nations, solar batteries are applied to the liquid crystal display apparatus more and more widely. Among various solar batteries, an amorphous silicon (a-Si) thin film solar battery is applied widely because of low cost and convenience for large-scale production.
In a conventional LCD, the solar batteries are usually configured on the peripheral side deviating from the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display panel or in the LCD module outside the panel. As a result, the size of the liquid crystal display apparatus is increased.